elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazeem
|Base ID = }} Nazeem is a Redguard citizen and the owner of Chillfurrow Farm, which is located south of Whiterun. Though he owns the farm, he lives and sleeps in the upstairs room of The Drunken Huntsman. During waking hours, he visits the marketplace and inspects the wares on display, while conversing with, and insulting various merchants. In the afternoon, he wanders around town, and then finishes his day by sitting in the Drunken Huntsman before going to bed. He speaks in a very condescending and pretentious manner, and apparently advises Balgruuf the Greater on political matters, despite never actually visiting Dragonsreach itself. Interactions Hired Muscle Nazeem is a possible target for this radiant side quest for The Companions. Completing it requires beating him up in a fistfight in order to teach him a lesson and remind him of his obligations. Rescue Mission He is a possible kidnapping target for this quest, and must be rescued from a radiant location. Conversations Anoriath Nazeem: "Do you have anything even remotely fresh?" Anoriath: "I can assure you, it's all fresh. I hunt the game myself, every day." Nazeem: "Hmm. As you say." Anoriath: "Maybe you'd like to try the horker? Or some beef?" Nazeem: "You don't prepare the meat with any of those strange Elven spices, do you?" Anoriath: "Ahhhh... No, no Elven spices; just some salt, to preserve it. You're not afraid of salt, are you?" Nazeem: "I'm not 'afraid' of anything. I simply prefer quality merchandise. No, no this meat won't do at all. Too much fat, and it all smells... wrong." Anoriath: "Suit yourself, then. The woods are that way. Outside the walls, walk straight ahead. Can't miss them. Good luck on your hunt." Nazeem: "Good day." Carlotta Valentia Nazeem: "These fruits and vegetables are disappointing, Carlotta." Carlotta: "I get them fresh from the farms daily, Nazeem." Nazeem: "If you were getting them from my farm, they'd be twice as fresh." Ysolda Nazeem: "Ah, Ysolda was it? What brings you to the market?" Ysolda: "I'm here to buy food, Nazeem. I suppose you don't need to worry about that." Nazeem: "Owning a farm does have its advantages." Quotes *''"Oh, it took years, but I earned my way to the top. I own Chillfurrow Farm, you see. Very successful business. Obviously."'' *''"I actually advise the Jarl on political matters. My input is invaluable, of course. But this is all probably a bit over your head."'' *''"Put on a cloth sack at the very least. You're making me... unseasonably warm."'' (When spoken to while the Dragonborn is wearing no attire) Trivia *Nazeem holds the key to Chillfurrow Farm, as well as a key to Wintersand Manor, which seems to serve no known purpose. Entering help wintersand 0 into the console (PC) shows that there is a Wintersand Manor Key, a location called Wintersand Manor and a Wintersand Manor Faction, but no Wintersand Manor cell, implying that Wintersand Manor may be a location which was removed from the final release, but the key was overlooked. *He is voiced by Keith Silverstein. *He seems to dislike the people of Whiterun. When a conversation begins with an NPC (Anoriath, Ysolda etc.) he always acts rudely to them. *He does not count as a "High Profile Victim" in the mission "Deceiving the Herd." Appearances * ru:Назим Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males